Song Fic Drabbles for May
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: You know the drill only now it's May. Rating is for language in some places and sexual innuendo. Let me know what you think.
1. Wake Up

**Disclaimer: None of the characters contained herein are mine. I just like to play with them sometimes. And yes for those that have read my other stories I'm still poor. Someday I'll rule the world but until then I am forced to survive off of Ramen Noodles. Okay so it's not that bad and I'm lower middle class not poor. Still it sounded good didn't it?**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal again. This is the May edition of my song drabble things. Various characters are used. The list would be a bit much for me to type here. Not all of these are canon. (Duh) Also not all of these will become stories in and of themselves. I've written quite a few drabbles that are not ever going to be used in a story, i.e. Pretty Woman, The Little Princess, Burn Notice (though that one might someday), White Collar (another maybe) and so on. Also, some of these drabbles are from my own stories and you may see parts of them in the stories themselves. Lastly, not all of the drabbles really have anything to do with the song (in fact most of them don't really). It could just be that a phrase or a word in the song sparked something that made me think of the drabble or I might have just been listening to that song when I came up with the idea for the drabble. Okay enough from me. On with the show.**

**May 1, 2014**

**Wake Up—Alanis Morissette (4:54)**

**Copper**

**Byrnes and Sullivan**

"You give that boy far too much leeway…sir," Byrnes told the Chief in a low voice as Kevin Corcoran stormed from the Chief's office to try and prove the innocence of that nigger reverend. He hated Corcoran with a slow burning fire and made few bones about it.

"Mmm," Sullivan hummed in something like agreement as he studied the swirl of the whiskey in his glass.

Byrnes shot him a sharp look. "He'll not let anything stand in his way, sir. He's the ambitious type. He'll do anything he can to get rid of you and me. You'll need to rein him in if you want to keep your job."

Sullivan waved him off with a snort. "Corcoran's far too focused on finding that wife of his and figuring out who murdered his daughter to bother with us. Besides…he's got friends that would protect him if I tried to force him out or stop him from doing what he wants to do. Still…he's no threat to either of us."

Byrnes shook his head in exasperation. "Mark my words: Corcoran is going to be the end of you if you let him. Half the force thinks he's God's gift and the other half think he's the biggest hero to ever live. They'll follow his orders long before they'll follow yours. You'll come to regret not giving him at the least a dressing down. A good beating would cure him of his ambitions."

Sullivan scoffed wordlessly and waved the Sargent from his office. Corcoran wouldn't dare challenge him. Ever.

Months later the late Sargent Byrnes words echoed in his ears as Detective Corcoran held him by his throat against the wall. He shouldn't have underestimated Corcoran's determination to do the right thing. Corcoran released him and sped from the office to catch the spy and Sullivan stared after him, gasping for breath. Corcoran was a different kind of animal and he'd ignored the signs. Damn Byrnes anyway.


	2. You Got A Way

**May 2, 2014**

**You Got A Way—Kris Allen (3:31)**

**White Collar**

**El and Peter**

"Honesty is the more challenging game," Peter scoffed almost soundlessly as he tossed his suit onto the chair by their bed. "What a crock."

"Peter?" El's groggy voice sounded from the lump of blankets on the bed. "What're you grouching about? What'd Neal do this time?"

Peter huffed out a breath that was part irritated, part amused and part fondness. "Don't even get me started on what that joker has pulled today. He's a menace." He pulled on his pajama pants and collapsed on the bed beside his wife. "Seriously, don't even ask."

There was a rustle of blankets and then El's messy head popped into his view. "Worse than normal then?" She asked with a bit more amusement than he was comfortable with. "Come on, Peter, give up the goods or they'll just fester and I'll just laugh harder when I find out what he did to annoy you."

Peter groaned knowing his wife's pugnacious attitude. "He told the art professor that honesty is a more challenging game," he admitted. "Everything is a game to him. He just…the truth isn't something that should be made a mockery of."

El just snickered and laid her head back on her pillow. "It's Neal, hon," she told him. "Of course it's a game. Then again he isn't actually mocking honesty or the truth." She stopped and stared at the ceiling for a moment her fingers seeking his out to twine them together. "Neal…Neal isn't comfortable being honest. He's had to lie and hide himself for so long that the truth is something foreign and difficult for him. But he's trying you know? He's trying for you and not anyone else. He'll get better at it if you just give him a chance and let him know that letting you in…it won't get him hurt. Show him he's safe with you and he'll do anything for you."

Peter snorted in disbelief even as a part of him started planning how to show Neal that he could trust him. El rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand. Her husband wasn't a stupid man even if he did act it at times. He'd figure it out.


	3. Saints and Sinners

**May 3, 2014**

**Saints and Sinners—Bullet for My Valentine (3:29)**

**Bones**

**Bones and Booth**

Feeling something like anger heating his blood Booth reached out his hand, grabbed Bones' fingers and pulled her to him. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked the Sheriff of Aurora not particularly caring if he minded or not. He glanced down at Bones' shocked face. "Though you might need a break," he told her.

The stupid grin on the Sheriff's face dropped and he spun around to make his way back to the bar. That Fibbie sure was possessive of Dr. Brennen. Maybe there was more going on there than he'd initially thought. She sure didn't seem to be uncomfortable in his arms.

Bones almost immediately felt all of her muscles release the tension they'd been holding. She wasn't comfortable dancing with people she didn't know well and like she told Charlie she always tried to lead…except with Booth. She trusted him to not let her fall. "What happened to your shirt?" She asked with a small laugh as he pushed her away from him and then drew her back.

Booth shook his head a bit and gave a slight sigh. "Well, we're in a bar," he explained patiently. "It's a look." He swung her around so that his back was to the troublesome trio at the bar. She didn't need them looking at her like that. She was a genius not a piece of meat sent to Earth for their viewing pleasure.

"Everybody's pumping me," Bones told him with a mild glare at the trio over his shoulder.

Booth nearly swallowed his tongue at the images that sent to his head. "Sorry?" He was proud that he could keep his voice calm when he wanted to go grab the three jerks and show them just what an ex-Army Ranger sniper could do with or without a gun.

Bones rolled her eyes at his expression. "For information on the case," she explained in an exasperated tone. Really, what had he been thinking?

He felt his lips curving up in a grin. She couldn't really think that information on a dead body had been their end goal, could she? "Bones, they're only pretending to be interested in the case," he told her, amusement coloring his tone.

"Why?" She asked him confused.

His grin grew just a bit. "They're hitting on you," he informed her. She really hadn't thought of that?

Bones immediately started snickering. "Are you sure?"

Booth nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He spun her out. "You're the hottest thing this town has seen in a long time." He pulled her back towards him. They fit well together. Really well. Like two puzzle pieces fitted into the right spot. Feeling a bit mischievous he bent her backwards over his arm. "Check out the competition." If his eyes lingered on her arched neck a bit longer than they should've while she caught sight of the veterinarian then he'd pray no one really noticed and deny it if they said anything. He pulled Bones back up and settled his cheek next to hers. "Now that is someone who wants to eat your heart."

"Hunh," Bones considered and then dismissed the veterinarian and the trio from her mind to simply enjoy dancing in Booth's arms for a while. It was far more relaxing than she'd thought it would be.


	4. Break My Fall

**May 4, 2014**

**Break My Fall—Breaking Benjamin (3:25)**

**Continuum**

**Alec and Kiera**

"So if these scientists are playing God, in a way, so are you…" Alec accused her before he actually thought about what he was saying. Kiera slowly turned her head away from the window to look over her shoulder at him. The lights outside lit the tears in her eyes making them resemble liquid fire. "It's messed up."

Kiera blinked slowly and turned the rest of the way around to face him. "I know," she whimpered and hugged her arms tighter around herself. "Believe me, Alec, I know how messed up it is. And history was never my strong suit. I only know the big things…the big names and I have no idea how I'm going to…How do I preserve my future? My son?" She drew in a deep shuddering breath. "Every day I wonder if something I'm doing here…now is screwing things up in the future so that my son is never born."

Alec swallowed hard his own eyes becoming blurry as he realized for the first time exactly how much Kiera had lost. "Kiera…" he stopped not knowing what he could possibly say to make things better for her.

She drew in a deep breath, swiped a hand across her eyes and shot him a tremulous smile. "So…my suit?"

Alec stepped over to her and placed on hand on her shoulder. "Right," he said after giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. "The suit. Like I said I think I can turn on the self-repair mode. All I have to do is…"

Kiera listened to him rattle on and her smile lost a bit of its sadness. It was nice to have a friend that knew her secrets and didn't freak out. He might be a bit shocked sometimes but he bounced back and continued on with helping her. It was…comforting.


	5. Running to Stand Still

**May 5, 2014**

**Running to Stand Still—U2 (4:17)**

**Copper**

**Matthew**

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" The small boy ran up to the old man his grin creasing his cheeks. "Lookit what I found!" He held up a hand to show off his prize and the sun glinted off the gold.

"Whatcha got there, Josiah?" The old man leaned down and grasped his grandson's hands to look closely at the locket. The old man, one Matthew Freeman, retired doctor froze as the etching on the locket became clearer. "E. C." He breathed. "Oh my."

The boy's face fell. "So it belongs to someone you know?" He questioned quietly. "I was gonna give it to Mama. Ta make her feel better."

Matthew blinked away the ghosts of old friends and focused on his grandson. "You go ahead and do that, Josiah. I'm sure she'll love it and…the lady that this necklace used to belong to? Well, she'd be happy that it had found a use. She was…Ellen Corcoran was a different kind of woman and her husband Kevin was one of my best friends."

Josiah's eyes widened. "Really?" He breathed out and stared, fixated, at the locket. "What were they like? How'd you know them? Where are they?"

Matthew sighed. He knew how persistent Josiah could be. So he pulled the boy along to the porch of their house and sat on the steps with him. He wove a tale of war and heroes. He told a story of a woman taken from her husband just before he came home to her. He told of the hero's search for his wife. He told of friends and battles with enemies and the loving reunion of the hero and his wife. He spun a falsehood of the hero and his wife riding away together to the west to find a new life and living happily ever after.

He didn't dare tell the child about the daughter that Kevin lost to her mother's insanity. He kept quiet about the addictions and the betrayals and the deaths. He didn't tell Josiah that Ellen Corcoran and Eva and even little Annie had died at the blade of a man that held a grudge against Ellen's husband. He hid that Kevin too had died on that same man's blade as that man's lifeblood pumped from him after a gunshot wound that Matthew himself had inflicted. Such truths were far too grim for a six-year-old child.

Josiah grinned his child's grin at the end of his grandfather's story. "So Mrs. Ellen won't mind if Mama wears her necklace? You sure you shouldn't send it to her?"

Matthew smiled at him with a tinge of sadness. "No child, she won't mind at all. As for sending it to her…well, I haven't heard from them in years. I'm sure they're happy though and that's all that matters."

Josiah grasped the necklace and ran inside the house hollering for his mother.

Matthew watched him go and then looked up into the cloudless blue sky. "I know you're happy with your Maggie, Corky. I know you are."


	6. People Like Us

**May 6, 2014**

**People Like Us—Kelly Clarkson (4:20)**

**Criminal Minds**

**Hotch and Spencer**

Aaron Hotchner strode through the hallways of the building with his glare in full force. He hoped to stop any questions before they could even formulate inside people's heads. It seemed to work well and he made it to the BAU offices without anyone stopping him. Then again he'd only seen a few people anyway. It was 7:30 in the morning and very few people came in this early just as he'd hoped.

He gave a silent sigh of relief when he entered the break room and found it empty. He could just set up the cake and no one would ever know.

"What's all this?" Gideon's voice caught him by surprise and he stiffened before calmly setting the blue and purple checked plates beside the cake.

"Hayley found out that Reid's birthday was today," Aaron shrugged a bit and turned to face his Unit Chief. "His first with the BAU and she insisted on making him a cake."

Gideon sighed. "No one is ever going to take him seriously if we keep treating him like a kid," he observed. "Throw it away before he gets in and sees it."

Hotch opened his mouth to object but was interrupted as Dr. Reid wandered in and headed for the coffee pot. "Morning," the young man chirped. He filled his mug and then turned to regard his two superiors. "What's up? Whose birthday is it?" He eyed the cake with confusion and barely masked longing. "Does everyone get a piece?"

"Reid," Hotch's lips twitched into a smirk as he stared at the younger man. "What's the date today?"

"October 9th," Spencer answered slowly. His eyes widened and he stared from the cake to the two men and back again. "Oh. It's…it's for me?" He squeaked.

Gideon gave him a bright smile. "Of course it's for you. Enjoy it and happy birthday, Spencer."

"Wow, Gideon…th-thanks. This is…great," Spencer stuttered.

Hotch bristled just a bit that Gideon was taking credit for something Hayley had cooked up but he remained silent. He didn't want to spoil the day for the kid.

Hours later Hotch's cell phone alerted him to a text message. He set his pen down and grabbed his phone.

_Thank you Hotch. Thank your wife for me too, please. Nobody's ever baked me a birthday cake before. It was good. So thanks._

Hotch smiled to himself and pocketed his phone.


	7. Hello Goodbye

**May 7, 2014**

**Hello Goodbye—The Beatles (3:29)**

**Crossing Jordan**

**Jordan and Tyler**

He watched her face. His eyes tracking every expression. He'd promised that she could be in charge and he wasn't going to break that but he really wanted to.

He knew that this was the last time he'd get to see her and he was okay with that. Really. She wasn't ready to settle down. Honestly he didn't think she'd ever be ready for the forever thing. It wasn't just him. It was everything and everyone. And he was okay with that too. Really.

His only complaint at the moment was how slow she was riding him. Normally Jordan went Hell bent for leather. Normally when he let her set the pace she exhausted him in under an hour. But right now? God! She was killing him.

Jordan stopped and pushed her hair over her shoulder. She gave him a smoldering look. "Okay," she gasped out. "Your turn."

Tyler grasped her hips between his large hands and flipped them both over so that she was sheltered by his body. "Thank God," he groaned and thrust hard into her. If this was truly going to be a good bye fuck then he was going to make it count.


	8. October

**May 8, 2014**

**October—Evanescence (6:27)**

**Murdoch Mysteries**

**Sir A.C. Doyle**

Once long ago I gave a speech to the Toronto Paranormal Society. It was an excellent speech if I do say so myself. Here! Allow me to recite it for you. I assure you that it is worth your time.

First allow me to remind you that this speech took place many years ago. Alright then, here we go:

In the last few years, a new idea has arisen to replace the cold, dead religions of the world. This new idea we call spiritualism, which holds that alongside of this material world there exists another world. A world that is just as real as this world. Most of us can't see this other world and therefore deny its very presence. But there are among us those who have been endowed with a very special gift. The gift of clairvoyance. Now, I myself have seen these spirit sensitives make contact with the dead. So convinced am I that this other plane exists that I stand here before you right now and I make this solemn promise that when I shuffle off this mortal coil, I will return with a message. And speak to you of what lies ahead in the great beyond.

Well that was it. What do you think? My promise? Right…hmm…well, I fully intended to keep my promise and I have come back to you with a message. Unfortunately…I am not allowed to speak to you of what lies ahead. There are rules, you see?

Though, I suppose as I'm talking to you now that my very message should be proof enough. It would have been for me though not my friend Detective Murdoch. He was an interesting man. A man of faith and science. He did not require proof of God but he needed proof of everything else. Quite the dichotomy. Reminded me quite a bit of my dear Sherlock.

Ah! Well I must go now. Inspector Brackenreid is calling for me. I suspect he wants to yell at me once again for the changes I made to the story he gave me. The Hellhound of the Highlands? I mean honestly! Have you ever heard such tripe?


	9. Moving

**May 9, 2014**

**Moving—Secret Garden (3:23)**

**Revolution**

**Charlie and Miles**

"I remember the dogs," Charlie said suddenly as they all sat silently staring into the fire as Maggie tended to Aaron's leg.

"Great memory recall you got there, Charlie," Miles scoffed. "Since we only ran the damn things off less than an hour ago."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant," she told him seriously.

"Then what did you mean, Charlie?" Miles growled. "Enlighten us because I'm dying to know what's so important about a pack of dogs that you remember."

"Miles!" Nora scolded him sharply.

Charlie waved her hand as though brushing aside his comment. "I was…I don't know, four, maybe? Anyway, there was this group, pack of dogs that was running around the neighborhood. Every time I went outside they'd chase me. My mom didn't believe me because these dogs weren't chasing anyone else, just me. She told Dad that it was a game I played. Then Uncle Miles came to visit." She paused and gave him a significant look. "Do you remember what you did?"

Miles scowled at all of them and then stared up at the night sky. "I…I, uh, set a trap for them. I didn't kill any of them," he was quick to reassure them when Maggie gasped. "Just rung their bells a bit."

Charlie nodded in confirmation. "You know…those dogs never bothered me or anyone else ever again."

Miles gave a gusty sigh and kicked at the dirt with his boots. "Is there a point to this little trip down memory lane, Charlie?"

"No, not really," Charlie said with a too happy smile. "Just…I know you're thinking of walking away from us." Miles struggled to keep his expression bland and only just managed it. "You can if you want but…well, those memories? The ones of the dogs and the games we used to play and even this little trip to rescue Danny? They're not going to go away so easily this time. Before you didn't have much choice but to abandon us but this time it's your own choice and the memories are going to haunt you." She stood up and dusted herself off before she headed for her bedroll. "Just think about that before you do something stupid."

Miles stared after the blonde girl with a thoughtful frown on his face.


	10. The More Boys I Meet

**May 10, 2014**

**The More Boys I Meet—Carrie Underwood (3:31)**

**Sliders**

**Quinn, Rembrant, Professor Arturo, and Wade**

The instant the vortex released them from its hold Quinn fell to his knees and howled with laughter.

Wade immediately knelt down beside him afraid he'd been hurt and was no hysterical. Professor Arturo and Rembrant frowned down at him and then stared around to make sure they hadn't been spotted with the crazy man.

"Quinn!" Wade yelled. "What happened? You okay?" She rubbed her hands up and down his back but it only seemed to make him even more hysterical.

Becoming concerned Rembrant knelt on his other side. "Q-Ball? Q-Ball answer us! What's wrong?"

Quinn drew in a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. "Di-didn't you guys hear what that Harold character said?" He asked between the chuckles that still escaped him.

Wade pulled her hand from his back as though it burned and glared at him. She knew exactly what this was about. The Professor and Rembrant stared at the pair in confusion.

The Professor eyed their body language and then glared at Quinn. "No we obviously did not, Mr. Mallory. Care to enlighten us?"

Quinn grinned up at him. "He asked Wade to be his queen," he laughed again. "Seriously! Can you imagine WADE as queen? It'd be a mess." He swiped at his eyes and then drew in another breath. The other three weren't laughing. He glanced up and was astonished at the anger in their eyes. "Come on, guys! Think about it! The country would be overrun with fluffy animals and…and…Guys?"

Wade stood up and scowled down at him. "Sometimes, Quinn, you can be a real jerk," she said and stalked off.

"Mr. Mallory," Arturo bit out. "Aside from her atrocious grammar and frankly appalling manners I believe that Miss Wells has the potential to be the greatest queen ever known to mankind." Turning he followed the upset red head to the entrance of the park they'd landed in.

Rembrant smacked the back of Quinn's head and climbed to his feet. "I'd say you have some major groveling to do, Q-Ball. That wasn't a very nice thing to say." He followed the others.

Quinn stared at their retreating backs and sighed. He hadn't meant anything mean by it. He'd just had a vision of kittens, puppies, bunnies, baby ducks and other small, cute, fluffy animals running wild around the streets. He groaned and pulled himself to his feet. He'd better plan some way to make it up to Wade or they'd make his life Hell until she saw fit to forgive him.


	11. Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word

**May 11, 2014**

**Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word—Kenny G (3:55)**

**Bones**

**Booth and Bones**

It was so easy to forget that Bones had been damaged by life sometimes. That she had been through Hell when her parents simply disappeared. Sometimes the shell that she'd acquired after being put through the foster care system was just that a shell and not the real her.

Like right now. She stood there in her party dress with a soft smile on her face and it was so hard to remember that she was just as wounded as he was. Neither of them liked to think of themselves as victims of fate or family or whatever someone wanted to call it but he knew that they both were. They simply used the pain to become something more, something better.

"You look nice," he told her and hid his hands in his pockets to hide their tremors. She looked spectacular. "Better than nice." Her eyes lifted to his and softened. "You look, uh, very—" He couldn't push the words out past his suddenly numb tongue.

She gifted him with an understanding smile. "Thanks."

He couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him at her easy acceptance. "Bones, how did you know I was gonna keep your promise?" He asked and knew that her answer would rock the foundations of his world. But he needed to know.

"What promise?" She asked even though he was fairly sure she knew exactly what he meant. She was going to make him say it and he didn't feel like arguing.

He rolled his eyes a bit. "To get Shawn and David back with Margaret Sanders," he explained unnecessarily.

Her eyes slid away from him, she fidgeted and blinked slowly. "Maybe I was lying…" she finally said. He didn't believe it. "To catch the bad guy." He shot her a skeptical look. "I learned that trick from you." Well, that he could believe not that she'd ever actually lie…right? Not to a kid anyway. "The end justifies the means." Only it rarely did.

"Hmm," he hummed and turned to walk away. He would let her hide her true motivations for now. She'd tell him the truth eventually.

"Booth," her voice stopped him before he gone a full two steps. He turned around to look at her. "I knew you'd back me up," she said simply. He smiled a bit and let out a small huff of air. Looked like he hadn't needed to wait very long for her to come clean. "I knew you wouldn't make me a liar."

Booth hummed again and cocked his head at Bones. "How'd you know?"

Bones shook her head a bit and smiled. "Because you want to go to Heaven."

He smirked. "But you don't believe in Heaven," he reminded her.

"But you do," her lips twisted wryly.

He grinned at her and turned away again. She was starting to understand this whole partnership thing. Finally.


	12. Simple Design

**May 12, 2014**

**Simple Design—Breaking Benjamin (4:15)**

**Criminal Minds**

**Hotch and Reid**

Hotch had watched Reid's face as the Unsub had ranted at them. As he'd called them all on what he saw as their faults and weaknesses. Reid had looked completely unaffected by the Unsub calling him autistic. His explanation of the Unsub's profiling skills set off alarm bells in Hotch's head.

Reid's lack of babble about facts and statistics for the rest of the case made him uneasy. Even though they were all busy he still noted the lack of Reid's voice. He stood back as they loaded Patricia onto the ambulance and watched Reid standing next to Gideon.

Reid reached out to grasp Gideon's elbow and the older man brushed him off with a few words as he held up his hands in stop gesture. His body language screamed irritation and defensiveness.

Hotch sighed. Gideon was supposed to be the kid's mentor. Gideon was supposed to be reassuring and fatherly while Hotch, as Reid's supervisory agent, was supposed to be demanding and protective. Looked like he was going to have to fill both roles…again.

"You're not, you know?" Hotch told him as they walked away from the jet and towards the SUVs that would take them back to Quantico.

"Not what?" Reid threw at him with a confused expression.

"Autistic," Hotch said seriously. "You get more comfortable with us every day, too. You're a valuable member of this team and don't ever doubt that, Spencer." He gently reached over and squeezed Reid's shoulder.

Reid's eyes flitted to Gideon and then his shoulders lifted and he grinned over at Hotch. "Yeah," he agreed. "I know." His grin dropped and he chewed at his lip. "Just…I forget sometimes. This feeling…of…family, I guess. It's not a natural feeling for me. I like it but sometimes I get scared that I'll lose it all."

Hotch used his hold on the younger man to turn him to face him fully. "No matter what happens, Reid, one of us will always be around to help you with anything you need. Anything."

Wide shocked brown eyes met his and then a smile curled the young man's lips. "Thanks," Reid breathed out. Then those eyes gained a bit of sparkle. "Really. Cuz I, uh…I'm out of ice cream at home so if you wouldn't mind…"

Hotch lightly cuffed the back of Reid's head and chuckled. "Such a joker, genius. Get your own ice cream. You have a car."

Reid let out a laugh and then jogged ahead to catch up to the rest of the team.


	13. Let's Get Lost

**May 13, 2014**

**Let's Get Lost—Susannah McCorkle (3:26)**

**Leverage**

**Parker**

Parker drummed her fingers impatiently on the table as she waited for Peggy to show up. She had no idea why she had agreed to meet the other woman for coffee. Going out for coffee wasn't something that she normally did. Of course having friends wasn't something she normally did either. The team didn't count. They were family, not friends.

She found herself giggling a bit at that thought.

"Alice?" A soft voice questioned as a female form slid into the chair across from her. "What's so funny?"

Parker snickered again and gazed at the woman who might be a friend. "Fish are friends, not food, Peggy." She couldn't stop the small snickers still escaping.

"Oh My God!" Peggy squealed. "I love that movie! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming," she sang out.

Parker's grin grew. "I love Crush," she admitted. "He's just so…funny."

Peggy nodded in agreement and launched into an imitation of the turtle. For the next hour the two women energetically discussed Disney movies and Parker allowed herself to be drawn in by the bubbly woman. It wasn't as good as stealing a painting together but it wasn't bad either. In fact it was kind of nice to hang out with someone who didn't expect her to be anything at all. She'd have to tell Sophie thank you.


	14. The City

**May 14, 2014**

**The City—Joe Purdy (4:45)**

**MacGyver**

**MacGyver**

He had never been a fan of heights. Heights made him feel kinda queasy and dizzy. What amazed him though was that he ended up dealing with his fear more often than he really thought was wise.

Being over ten thousand feet in the air, inside a convertible, with only a flimsy parachute between him and certain death was not helping. He stared up at the parachute to avoid staring at the ground that seemed to be growing far too fast for his comfort.

Chris' head shifted on his shoulder and he glanced down. "Okay?" Mac asked her and then turned his gaze upwards again.

Chris shook her head. "No, not really," her voice was muffled from his shoulder. She lifted it a bit and stared hard at his neck as though refusing to look at the view around them. "You know, even with the parachute that this landing is going to hurt. A lot."

Mac considered for a moment and then shrugged. "Keep your seatbelt on and we should be fine. This car has great shocks and the tires aren't flat so they'll absorb most of the impact. Don't worry. Trust me." He squeezed her shoulders and rested his cheek atop her head.

"Trust me he says," Chris muttered and buried her face further into his shoulder. "I sure hope you're right."

Mac hid his grin. He wasn't going to tell her that this wasn't the first time he'd pulled this particular trick and it had worked fine the first time so there was no need to worry about it now. He liked holding her far too much.


	15. The Duel

**May 15, 2014**

**The Duel—Carter Burwell (2000 Hamlet Soundtrack) (2:54)**

**Revolution**

**Charlie**

She took one last long look at the grave they'd dug for her step mother. She couldn't believe she was actually gone. She and Maggie had butted heads so often. Charlie felt bad about that now. Maggie had only wanted the best for her and Danny and she'd repaid Maggie's concern with rebellion and harsh words. And now she'd never get the chance to apologize and thank Maggie for everything she'd done.

She turned away from the grave and glared at Miles' back. He was such an insensitive jerk. How could that man be her father's brother?

A flash of memory hit her and she shivered a bit. Why was she remembering that day? She'd been about four and she'd found a dead bird while playing with Miles in the woods behind their house. Miles had glared at the bird and scolded her for crying over it. She had kicked him in the leg and run home to her father.

Charlie had told her dad everything that had happened in between heart wrenching sobs. Ben had held her to his chest and soothed her tears away. "Charlie," he had said in that loving voice that he had been so good at. "Charlie, I want you to listen to me. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Charlie scrubbed at her cheeks with her fists already slightly ashamed of the fuss she was making. "Yes Daddy," she told him with a determined nod.

"There's a good girl," Ben grinned down at her. "Now your Uncle Miles isn't a bad man, you know that right?" He waited for her to nod even if it was a bit shaky and unsure. "He isn't. He just has a hard time expressing his emotions. When Uncle Miles gets sad he doesn't show it like you or I would. Instead he gets mad. He says things that he doesn't really mean and punches walls and stuff because he can't show that he's sad."

Charlie tilted her head to the side and considered for a moment before she nodded. "Okay, Daddy, I understand." She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the door she'd run through. "But I'm not sorry I kicked him and I'm not telling him sorry either. He didn't have to yell at me."

Charlie blinked away the memory of her father's laughter and stalked up to walk beside Miles. She waited for a few paces and the swung her foot back and kicked his shin.

Miles dropped his pack and grabbed his leg. "Ow! Charlie! What the Hell?" He yelled while he hopped on one foot while massaging the bruise she knew she'd left.

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and strode over to walk beside Nora. "If you don't remember then I don't have to tell you," she told him with a scowl.

Miles froze and the frown seemed to lessen just a bit and then he scooped up his pack and limped away. Nora snickered from beside her and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Let's go get your brother."


	16. Save Me

**May 16, 2014**

**Save Me—My Darkest Days (3:42)**

**Copper**

**Andrew**

"You look like Hell, Andrew," Corky's voice greeted him as he entered their shared office at the precinct.

Andrew just scowled over at him. His mouth hurt too much to actual say the comeback that was waiting in his head.

Francis entered the office, took one look at him and burst into loud guffaws. "Ye look like one o' them…chipmunks or squirrels or somethin'," he gasped out. "But only on the one side."

Andrew glared at him but didn't dare say a word.

"Ye should go see a dentist, Andrew," Corky advised. "Else that tooth might get abscessed and kill ya. Get it taken out, man." Andrew gave him a speaking look and Corky shrugged. "All right so Matthew's been talkin' at me fer years. 'Bout time I picked somethin' up, don't you think?"

Andrew rolled his eyes and pulled out a book to read until something came up.

"You still haven't taken care of that tooth yet, ye daft bugger," Sybil's nagging voice hit him as soon as he opened the front door. Sighing he shook his head. "Well," she came to stand before him with her hands on her hips. "You'll go find yerself a dentist first thing tomorrow mornin' or I'll be takin' a fryin' pan to the damn thing. Ya hear me, Andrew?" Andrew did the only thing he could, he nodded frantically.

The following morning Andrew stood outside the residence of Dr. Devry and debated whether he wanted to face the dentist or his wife's frying pan. Giving a large sigh he finally stepped into the building ready to face his fate.


	17. Lifeboats

**May 17, 2014**

**Lifeboats—Snow Patrol (4:42)**

**Leverage**

**Dannika**

**(A/N: This person doesn't actually play a part in the show. She's one of the orphans the team rescues during The Stork Job in Season One.)**

Hi! I'm Dannika. I'm fourteen years old and I used to be an orphan.

I know how silly that sounds. How can someone be an orphan and then not be one anymore? No my parents didn't miraculously return from the dead. That's insane. The fact of the matter is that I guess I'm still an orphan but I haven't thought of myself that way in a very long time. I know how confused you are so let me start at the beginning.

My parents were killed in a bombing when I was two years old. For the next six years I lived in an orphanage in Belarus. The orphanage was actually a cover for a gun running operation and the lady…Irina, she used us kids to scam couples looking to adopt children. I hated the orphanage. It was cold and there was never enough to eat and the guys that ran the place…they were scary and mean. They kept us all like sardines in one room.

Then one day an angel burst into our room. Yes I know she was actually an angel but she sure looked like one. Long blonde hair and big, sad blue eyes. I thought she was going to cry when she saw us. And then she hid from the men and then she left.

Some of the others were afraid and didn't think that our angel would ever return. I knew she would though. Our angel had found us and she was going to rescue us. I tried to tell the others but they were so beaten down and numb to everything that they only nodded and didn't believe.

And Luka didn't come back. The others began to wonder if the angel had come for just him but I said she'd come back. She wouldn't leave us.

Less than a day later I was proved right. Our angel came back and she took us away. Sure she had some help but I think they were angels too. They took us all away and made sure we were safe with good people. They made sure I got the nicest most wonderful parents an orphan could ask for.

But the best part? The angels gave us ice cream!

So…my name is Dannika. I am fourteen years old. I used to be and orphan and I absolutely believe in angels.


	18. My Vietnam

**May 18, 2014**

**My Vietnam—P!nk (5:19)**

**MacGyver**

**Pete, MacGyver and Trumbo**

"Hey Pete," Mac called from the back of the boat they were piloting down the river to Mac's friend's plantation. "You might want to duck down some."

Pete turned around to stare at him, confused. "Why?" He asked.

Mac smirked at him. "First off there's a bunch of trees comin' up that'll get in your face and then there's the keep out sign. It's a scary head thing. Made my friend Charlie scream when he saw it. And after that…well, Trumbo likes to shoot at strangers."

Pete rolled his eyes and ducked down. "You have the weirdest friends, Mac. I have no idea where you find them."

Mac chuckled just a little. "In the Amazon, apparently," he answered.

Mac navigated the small boat through the trees and Pete poked his head up to see this scary face warning sign and gasped more than he'd intended. It wasn't that the face itself was really that scary it was just that it sprang from nowhere as they broke through the trees.

"Hello the dock!" MacGyver yelled out as a wooden dock came into view. His answer was a single gunshot that sent a plume of water into the boat.

"Guess you weren't joking," Pete muttered as he huddled in the bottom of the boat.

"Nope." Mac shook his head. "Now, Trumbo, that was just unfriendly. And after you invited me too."

"Mac?" A surprised male voice called back and a tall man with brown hair strode out onto the dock. "That you? By God! It is!" The man walked to the edge of the dock and helped Mac pull the little craft in. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but…you couldn't have written that you were coming?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Mac asked with a grin. He stared around the dock for a moment. "Wow," he breathed out. "You really did rebuild within a year. I am impressed."

"Thank you," Trumbo said and helped Pete climb out of the boat. "You should see the rest of the place. I impressed myself with how well and how quickly we finished everything."

The three men headed for the house. Mac peppered Trumbo with questions the whole way as he gazed around them in awe. "I'm really glad I decided to come after all, Trumbo. You did a great job. Only thing though…what're you gonna do when the ants come back?"

Trumbo beckoned him into the house. "I've left instructions to my heir in a journal just in case I'm not alive next time. Why don't you have a look through and put any ideas you might have in it?"

"Sure," Mac agreed easily. "No promises that I'll have an heir to bail yours out, are there?"


	19. Gunpowder and Lead

**May 19, 2014**

**Gunpowder and Lead—Miranda Lambert (3:07)**

**Bones**

**Bones and Angela**

Angela grinned at her best friend as she leaned against the door jamb of Brennen's office. "So the rumor mill says you broke Epps' wrist."

Brennen rolled her eyes and scrolled over the photos on her computer without looking up. "Booth claims it was self-defense," she announced.

Angela nearly took a step backwards in shock. "Wait," she spluttered. "You mean that rumor is true? Really? You—you broke a man's wrist?"

Brennen turned away from her computer screen and gazed warily over to the one person she could call her best friend. "Yes," she said slowly. "You're surprised." She frowned a bit more and shook her head. "No, you're horrified."

Angela quickly crossed to the desk. "No, sweetie, not horrified. Just…why, Brennen? Why would you do that? You're not a violent person."

Brennen closed her eyes for a moment and gave a slight shudder of revulsion. "He touched me," she said simply.

Angela's expression hardened and a fire lit her eyes. "He did what?" She hissed out, suddenly furious.

Brennen twisted her fingers together and stared past Angela's head. "He put his creep serial killer hands on me and so I broke his wrist."

Angela sighed and forced herself to calm down. Brennen was here and hadn't been killed by a serial killer. She was safe and sound. "In that case," she said with a forced lightness to her voice. "You're a better person than me. I would have broken more than his wrist."

Brennen let out a chuckle and turned back to her work. If Angela stuck a little bit closer and hung out in her office just a little bit more often for the next few days neither of them mentioned it.


	20. My Life Would Suck Without You

**May 20, 2014**

**My Life Would Suck Without You—Kelly Clarkson (3:32)**

**Burn Notice**

**Fiona**

She could admit to herself that she loved Michael. She might not always like him but she did love him and she couldn't stop. She loved him as the Irish terrorist, she loved him as a spy, she loved him as a guy fighting for those that couldn't. She just loved HIM. Michael was something special.

But Psycho Michael? Well, she had a soft spot for him. He was…hot. Really, really hot. Smashing up stores, pouring turpentine on the bad guys and threatening to light them on fire, even holding a gun in her face and 'mugging' her. True, it was kinda fun to punch him in the face too but that was one thing she'd keep to herself.

No matter what he claimed Fiona knew the violence, the adrenaline pumping got him hot too. There was this look in his eyes when they turned to her that just sent shivers down her spine. She knew he was thinking of her writhing and naked and wet under him.

After the job was done. After the fight in his loft. The one where she kicked his ass, no matter what he claimed to maintain his male ego. His kisses. Oh God the way he kissed her. She could drown in his kiss. The way he touched her. So soft and yet so desperate as though apologizing and claiming her at the same time.

Fiona knew this bit of peace wouldn't last. Michael was still too immersed in his search for who had burned him. He was still too determined to go back to being a spy. She knew that she was setting herself up to get her heart broken again but she couldn't stop it. Someday…someday he'd come to his senses and realize that he loved her as much as she loved him and that they could make it work. And she'd be waiting even if she told him she wouldn't be. She'd always wait for him. No matter how long it took.


	21. Do What You Gotta Do

**May 21, 2014**

**Do What You Gotta Do—Jojo (4:30)**

**Copper**

**President Lincoln and General Grant**

"Well, General? Have you come up with any way to resolve this situation we seem to have brewing in New York?" The president asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Because I do believe that it is going to spiral out of control within the year."

General Grant stood at attention before the president's desk. "Yes, Mr. President. I think I've found the perfect solution."

Hard eyes stared at him for a moment and then the president waved an arm at the chairs in front of the desk. "For God's sake, man, sit and tell me your plan!"

Grant obligingly sat in one of the indicated chairs. "Mr. President—"

"Stop with the formalities, Uly," the president ordered. "I believe we've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis. Just tell me the plan."

"I've spoken with Generals Greene and Halleck and we believe that the plan with the most chance of success is to plant a small team in New York," Grant began.

"A small team?" Lincoln interrupted in confusion. "You do remember how dire this situation is do you not?"

"Shut up, Abe!" Grant growled. "And just let me speak. Yes a small team. Three men in fact. These three men will return home to New York and go back to their normal lives. But they will keep their eyes open for any suspicious activity with the Southern sympathizers. They'll pretty much have to be free agents though. They may not have time to wait for orders if they find information. I have complete confidence that with the proper briefing these three men will be able to diffuse the situation and bring New York back under our complete control."

Lincoln eyed Grant closely for a few moments and then nodded. "You have the men picked already, don't you, you old goat?"

Grant grinned easily. "Yes sir. They're three of the most sneaky, smart, loyal men I've ever had the honor too meet. They're far more honorable than they seem to be on the surface but they don't mind getting their hands dirty or lying to help the cause. The only flaw that I can possibly foresee with them is that they are more loyal to each other than they are to us."

"Just who are these paragons of virtue, Uly?" Lincoln asked with a chuckle and held out his hand for the files Grant was holding.

Grant let loose a booming laugh. "I wouldn't call them virtuous, Abe. Well, maybe Freeman but Corcoran and Morehouse? Corcoran has his own code of honor and Morehouse is a philandering rouge. But they are good men and the war will not be one by the virtuous. Though I'm sure they'll take credit for it."

"Morehouse," Lincoln sat up straighter. "Isn't that the name of one of the men we're investigating?"

Grant's grin only grew. "Our Morehouse's father," he held up a hand to stall the objection. "There is little love lost between them, sir. He is also in a unique position to investigate Haverford. They're business partners."

Lincoln studied the files for a few minutes before he nodded. "Very well. Have them report to Eva. She'll be the least suspicious person to be their handler."

Grant rose to his feet. "Of course. I'll keep you apprised of any information they send on, sir."


	22. Blind

**May 22, 2014**

**Blind—Lifehouse (5:00)**

**Criminal Minds**

**Reid and Hotch**

"Reid!" Aaron's call stopped the younger agent before he could exit the conference room. Spencer turned around and gazed at him inquiringly. "Are you okay with doing this?" He gestured to the file on the table for Eric Miller.

Spencer gave a half shrug. "We all have to grow up sometime, Hotch." He stared at the file for a long moment. "But I am sanguine about the interview." He shrugged again. "Besides less than one percent of federal agents are actually injured during interviews with suspects."

Aaron smirked and waved him from the room. Leave it to Reid to boil down his feelings about an interview with an unstable suspect to statistics.

"Point of clarification," Spencer said as they left the interview room and the heartbroken Eric Miller. "Sanguine means bloody as well as hopeful."

Aaron smirked at him. "You did good, Reid. You got through to him and you didn't get punched so I call it a win." He paused a moment and then clapped Spencer on the shoulder. "Just stay away from guys named Niska and you'll be fine."

Spencer gave a small shudder and pulled lightly on his ear. "Yeah," he said quietly.


	23. Teach Me How Love Goes

**May 23, 2014**

**Teach Me How Love Goes—Kris Allen (3:26)**

**Crossing Jordan**

**Max and Jordan**

She looked so much like her mother. There were times when he thought that if he just turned at the right moment Emily would be standing beside him and smiling at their daughter. He knew that it would never happen but he imagined it just the same.

"Pop," Jordan called to him. "Come taste this marinara and tell me if you think it needs more spice."

He shook his head but walked to her side anyway. The sauce would be perfect. It always was. He wished Evelyn had been able to see this Jordan. His bright, shining little girl. Jordan had hidden this girl from Evelyn and they both knew it. Jordan didn't do it on purpose but she didn't trust Evelyn and she hadn't liked all the changes in his life that came with the new relationship.

If he was completely truthful he hadn't much cared for them either. "The sauce is good, Jordan," Max told her. He eyed her for a moment. "So just who are you standing up to play chef for me?"

Jordan's eyes darted around the kitchen for a moment before settling back on his face. "The shrink the state inflicts on us every few months. He's a nice enough guy. Funny. He hits on me every time he sees me so this time I decided maybe I should take him up on it."

She missed seeing his horror as she stirred the sauce. "No," he said adamantly. "I'm pulling the father card here, Jordan. You are not dating a shrink. God no! Can you just imagine if you brought him to dinner?"

Jordan grinned at him over her shoulder. "Think I'm really that stupid, Pop? No way I'd ever let you in the same room with a shrink." She snickered. "You'd end up shooting him."

"Good. Good. Okay then," he leaned against the counter and simply watched her for a few minutes. He had missed this while she'd been gone. Max thought for a long moment about Evelyn and Emily and Jordan and decided that truthfully if he had to choose between them Jordan would win every time.


	24. Like a Songbird that has Fallen

**May 24, 2014**

**Like a Songbird That Has Fallen—Bobby Beuwirth (3:14)**

**Ghost Whisperer**

**Delia and Jim**

Delia turned her head towards the door when the bell dinged. She smiled to herself at the light haired paramedic that walked through the doors. Of course Jim was here. She could almost set her watch by his comings and goings these days. He and Melinda had a lunch date today…just like every Monday, Thursday and Friday. It was routine. It was comforting when everything else was so…odd. She still hadn't quite become comfortable with Melinda's…talent.

"Morning Jim," she called out her greeting.

Jim nodded back. "Delia."

Delia leaned one hip against the counter beside the cash register. "Your wife gets some really strange ideas sometimes, you know."

Jim smiled easily at her light tone. "What is it this time?" He asked and walked over to stand across from her. "The propensity of storms to push windows out of their frames? Or maybe her dislike of hospitals? The imaginary cat that can change the channels on the TV?"

Delia laughed and shook her head. "Imaginary cat? TV? I sense a really good story."

Jim chuckled. "I'll tell you sometime," he promised. "Just a visit from my mother and a little ghost boy with an affection for Spongebob."

"As interesting as that sounds…" Delia paused, maybe she didn't actually want to know but… "I'd rather know about 'The Cosmic Law of French Toast'."

To her surprise Jim stiffened and shuddered just a little. "Don't question the Cosmic Law of French Toast," he told her grimly. "Just don't."

"Ooookay," Delia sighed.

Jim nodded to her again and then headed for the back to find Melinda. Sometimes Delia thought, it was really hard to be friends with a woman who could speak to the dead and her paramedic husband.


	25. Bound By Love

**May 25, 2014**

**Bound by Love—Gran Bel Fisher (3:35)**

**Haven**

**Eleanor and Garland**

Eleanor leaned back in the chair and fixed a shrewd gaze on Garland. "We should tell her, Garland."

Garland sighed and rested his head in his hands. "We can't Eleanor and you know it. If we tell her…bad things will happen. Or at least that's what Lucy claimed. She has to figure things out for herself. The only thing we can do is guide her in the right direction."

Eleanor huffed and stood up. "If we tell her nothing then everything is going to spiral out of control, Garland. There are some things we can tell her that won't ruin everything." She leaned on his desk and glared at him. "The more we keep quiet the more she's going to hate us when she finds out the truth."

Garland sat back and shook his head in something like defeat. "I don't care if she hates me," he claimed though she could tell it was a lie. "She…so long as she does what she is destined to do then my feelings don't matter."

Eleanor sighed and sat down again. "Garland…" She shook her head. "She was our best friend. She helped you get your son. It's killing me that we can't do the same for her. James is important to her even if she doesn't remember him. Even if she doesn't know him now she deserves to know that someone murdered her son."

Garland groaned and set his head on his desk with a thump. "I know. I know. I'll forever be grateful to her for Nathan. He's…he's my son no matter whose blood runs through his veins. But…just give me a bit more time, Eleanor. Just a month or so and then we can start telling her. Let Audrey get used to Haven and then we'll tell her that her 'mother' is actually herself and the Colorado Kid is her son. Hold it together that long?"

Eleanor sighed again and then nodded. "All right. Audrey's birthday is soon. We'll tell her after that."

"Good. Great. Okay," Garland gave her a tight smile. "Now go on," he waved towards the door. "I have a hunt to organize. Damn wolves. Damn troubles."

Eleanor quietly left Garland's office and shot a longing look towards Audrey's office. She missed Lucy. Lucy had been her best friend. Audrey…well, Audrey wasn't, not yet but maybe she could be.


	26. Time to Cry

**May 26, 2014**

**Time to Cry—Lizzie West (4:14)**

**Haven**

**Duke**

"Alec! Alec, man, where are you? Make some noise," Duke whisper yelled as he snuck around the hold of the _Endorphin._ "Jeez," he sighed. "What the Hell am I doing? Alec!"

A thumping sound came from somewhere in front of him and he sighed in relief. At least he'd found the man even if he still had no idea why he was helping Audrey and Nathan out. It was a dangerous game they were playing and now he was caught in the middle of it all. He was not a good guy. He was one of the sort of bad guys. And instead of smuggling and lying and cheating at cards he was in the hold of a fishing boat saving a man's life.

He quickly pried open the door that Alec was behind and then made his way to the safe. Knowing time was quickly becoming a commodity that he didn't have he picked it open and pulled the picture of Richards out. Yeah, Duke thought to himself, this town was becoming way too dangerous for him.

Later that night, after laughs and dirty martinis with Audrey, he stared up at the ceiling of his boat and sighed. Danger or no danger he couldn't leave. A part of him that he would never admit too liked the feelings when he helped save the town. He'd bitch and moan and complain for all he was worth but…he'd keep helping them. He didn't actually have a choice. Maybe it was his destiny or something.

Besides, Audrey was hot. And she was available. Or at least sort of available. Her feelings for Nathan were growing but he hadn't won yet. And there was just something inside of him that said he owed her his help. He didn't know why but he thought that maybe in a past life she'd done something awesome for him and he needed to pay it back.


	27. Teach Your Children

**May 27, 2014**

**Teach Your Children—Crosby, Stills and Nash (2:54)**

**Leverage**

**The Team**

Nate sat back in his chair and swirled his wine around in the glass. His stomach was pleasantly full and he was surrounded by the laughter of his friends. It was a good night. The restaurant was back in its owner's hands and he was coming home. A very good night.

But…

Something was niggling at the back of his mind. "Eliot," he finally called. "You never actually told me…where did you learn to cook and why?" Everyone's eyes turned to him and he swallowed but didn't back down. "I mean it's just…not something I ever pictured you doing."

Eliot shrugged a bit. "I know the stereotype of people like me," he said slowly. "I know everyone expects us to survive on fast food, take-out, cold pizza and beer but…I'm not like that. I cook my own meals. It's actually cheaper and well…" He paused and looked at the others. Could he trust them? "My favorite childhood memory," he forced himself to try the whole trust thing. "I was like four I think. I was sitting in our kitchen. This is before everything went south. Before it went so very bad. Anyway, the air was filled with the scent of the pie my mom was baking. The radio was on and she was standing over the stove singing at the top of her lungs. I don't remember what she was cooking only that it was dinner.

"She turned to me when I laughed and set down the spoon. My mom swept me up in her arms and danced me all over our kitchen. We laughed and we sang and then my dad was there. He was laughing too and he put his arms around us both and danced with us." Eliot looked down at the table and then back up. "It was and still is my best memory of my parents. So I learned how to cook. I wanted to keep that memory alive."

Sophie clucked her tongue and patted his hand. Hardison smiled softly at him and Parker grabbed the last of the spaghetti. "You can cook for me anytime, Eliot," she told him enthusiastically.

Nate simply lifted his glass and smiled. "We should all have memories like that," he commented after a moment. "Reminds us why we're doing what we do."


	28. Could It Be Any Harder

**May 28, 2014**

**Could it Be Any Harder—The Calling (4:42)**

**White Collar**

**Peter, Jones, El and Neal**

_Peter_

He knew it was a set up the second he saw OPR sitting in Hughes' office. Neal wouldn't have done anything to screw up the chance he had. Well not unless it had to do with Kate. But…the doubts assailed him. Neal was a thief. A gentleman thief but still a thief and a liar and a conman. He would have stolen that diamond if he had the chance. Maybe.

Fowler showed him the signature and all of his hard won faith and trust in Neal crashed around his feet. He couldn't believe the kid had screwed this up. Why? What did Neal have to gain?

Peter shook his head at himself. Neal was bad news. He had allowed himself to forget that. Neal wasn't going to change. Not ever.

But the betrayal and fury in those blue eyes haunted him. He knew Neal was a conman, a good one. But some emotions couldn't be faked and the fury, the hurt they seemed so real. Was it possible?

_Jones_

He would admit to himself that he was a Caffrey fan. Always had been. There was just something so engaging about the man. Even when they had been chasing him across the world he'd been polite and charming. The man had sent them beer and pizza during stakeouts or champagne and caviar. Jones was no fool. Neal had been really taunting them he'd been…well, sharing was the closest he could think of. Neal was just like a little kid. Delighted by the chase and eager to make friends.

So he wouldn't believe that Neal had stolen the damn diamond. Wasn't really his style anyway. Sure taking the diamond might be but the way it was done? Yeah not a Neal Caffrey move. But he'd run the forgeries anyway and he'd try to keep Neal as safe as he could.

God he hated OPR so very much. And Fowler was a damn bastard that he'd love to take down. He really wished Diana was around. She'd bitch with him. Cruz was way too much of a company man and she didn't really like Caffrey either. Cruz wasn't gonna last long here. Even after only a few months Caffrey was more a part of the team than she was.

_El_

She bit at her lip. She refused to side with Peter on this one. She hated being at odds with him and she'd be at his side but she wouldn't lie this at Neal's feet. Neal didn't take that stupid diamond. It just wasn't possible.

She'd sit back and encourage Peter to find the truth. Then she'd pick up the pieces of Neal's broken heart and try to put them back into some semblance of order. Peter had broken his trust and Neal had only just begun to trust him, them. She really hoped Neal didn't lump her in with Peter on this one. She didn't think she could fix it if he did. And she would fix it. Her men were stupid but she loved them anyway. One day they'd see what was so obvious and she'd get them together and they'd all live happily ever after.

She'd fix it.

_Neal_

Neal felt the fury pounding through his blood. Peter really thought he'd done it. Peter. And Peter had tossed him back in jail without even trying to find the truth. That hurt. Good, strong Peter had just accepted Fowler's so called evidence and sent him away.

He should have known better. He should never have trusted Peter. He should have kept his distance.

He should just chuck it all and get the Hell out of New York. This city was obviously toxic. Find Kate and retire on an island somewhere. Moz could come too.

He knew even as he thought it that he wouldn't do it. He had to prove that he hadn't taken the diamond. He hadn't even known it was in the city which was embarrassing really but oh, well. He'd prove to Peter that he hadn't done it and then he'd blow town. He couldn't stay here and see that traitor every day.

He'd miss El. He'd miss her a lot. But she'd take Peter's side and believe he'd stolen the diamond. She was Peter's wife and she was loyal so she'd believe Peter and Fowler and forget that they were even friends.

Neal let the anger grow. Furious was better than heartbroken and betrayed. It always had been and this was a lesson that he should have remembered. Trust was never a good thing for him. People always threw it back in his face. Always.


	29. Only Prettier

**May 29, 2014**

**Only Prettier—Miranda Lambert (4:17)**

**Bones**

**Booth**

He didn't like him. Booth didn't like him at all. Stires was way too smooth, too polished. And Booth hated him for no reason he could put his finger on.

He was taking her to dinner. Out to dinner. What the Hell? Though actually he was glad they weren't eating over the autopsy table. That was something he and Bones did not her and Stires.

Booth refused to believe that he was jealous of this…this ex-professor of Bones'. He wasn't. Honestly. Shaking his head at himself he shoved his nonfeelings into a box in his mind and concentrated on the case. The murder of a young girl was way more important than Bones' stupid ex-(yes, dammit, EX)professor.

He really hated how excited Bones got at proving her findings to Stires. Normally he was the one on the receiving end of her excitement over the cases they worked. He did like the look on Stires' face when she proved him wrong. That gave him a shot of pleasure that he didn't want to look to far into. The smug look on her face gave him another. She never gave him that look.

Expert witness for the defense. He knew he didn't like that guy. Unfortunately he knew that Bones was going to end up hurt. She thought she was compartmentalizing and she thought Stires was too. The jackass was going to use whatever relationship they against her. He just knew he would.

He corrected her findings. Booth hid a grin behind his hand. That jackass actually corrected her findings and did it in red pencil, like a teacher. She was going to roast him. Seriously roast him. It seemed oddly appropriate that Stires had appeared and begun to play this dominance game with Bones during this case. Stires would soon learn that Bones wasn't one to be dominated. She was going to win this little competition and Stires would go home with his tale between his legs. It was inevitable.

On the other hand he hated that he was right about Stires hurting her. He hated that man even more now. He had expected Stires to attack her but he hadn't expected him to attack her intelligence. No one attacked Bones' intelligence. She was the smartest person he knew and right now he was considering digging into Stires' past and harassing the man until he went insane with paranoia. Bones was his forensic anthropologist and friend. No one, absolutely no one, hurt her and got away with it.

Booth got that frisson of pleasure again even as she yelled at him and tore a strip from his hide with her razor sharp tongue. She hadn't said a thing to Stires. Not a word. She'd walked away from Stires but she was taking the time to berate him. The jealousy that he still wouldn't admit too disappeared. Bones was his again.


	30. Remember the Tarpon

**May 30, 2014**

**Remember the Tarpon—Harry Connick, Jr. (7:10)**

**Burn Notice**

**Michael and Fiona**

Michael had never been a fan of packing. As a matter of fact he hated packing. It was one of the reasons he rarely ever acquired anything. But, Fiona wasn't him and Fi was a bit of a packrat, at least about some things. So he grimaced and got to work.

"Be careful with those, Michael," Fi called from the kitchen. "They're important."

Michael shrugged. They were snow globes. How important could they actually be? Still he carefully wrapped each one as he took it from the shelf and set it in the bubble wrapped interior of the box.

Memories flitted across his mind as he wrapped some of them. The 'Welcome to Miami' one he'd bought her. The one from Italy that he'd needed to replace after Fi used it to bash Wayne Ray over the head. Michael smiled wryly at the one from Dublin. There were a lot of snow globes on these shelves and just as many memories, both fond and biting, with them.

He pulled another from the shelf and glanced at it. "Fi?" He called as he held the globe. He'd never noticed this one before.

"What?" She called back over the sound of banging pans.

"When and why were you ever in El Hierro? I didn't even know they made snow globes there." He wrapped bubble wrap around it and placed it in the box.

"Hmm," Fi's hum was considering. "About seven years ago and I was there on vacation, believe it or not."

"Vacation?" Michael turned to face the kitchen. "You don't take vacations."

Fi's shoulders moved in an elegant shrug. "So I was hiding out. Same thing really."

Michael chuckled and turned back to the shelf. "Of course," he muttered. He pulled another globe from the shelf and wondered what she'd been hiding from.


	31. Paris Blue

**May 31, 2014**

**Paris Blue—Kyle Eastwood (8:18)**

**Revolution**

**What? 'Verse**

**Miles**

Charlie's head dropped heavily onto his shoulder as she finally gave in and fell asleep. He smiled just a little and wrapped an arm over her shoulders to pull her close to his chest. It wouldn't be the first time the kid had used him for a pillow and knowing her it wouldn't be the last either. He didn't mind.

The firelight glinted on her blond hair and he let a memory take him away from these dark, cold woods and back to a time before it went to shit. Usually he tried to fight off these memory flashes but tonight he was just too tired. Besides Charlie always provoked the ones that made him want to smile.

He'd been woken by the sound of a crying baby that night. He'd sat up straighter on the couch and looked over towards the door to the kitchen. The light had been on and he could hear Charlie screaming. He'd stood and ambled over to see what was going on.

Rachel was pacing back and forth and nearly crying along with Charlie. Miles stepped into her path. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Rachel stopped and stared at him with surprised eyes. "I thought you were asleep in the guest room."

"Fell asleep watching TV," he explained. "What's wrong with Charlie?" It was hard not to shout to be heard over the screaming but he didn't want to scare the baby.

Rachel frowned and shook her head. "She has an ear infection," she told him. "It hurts her but she can't take anymore medicine for an hour and a half."

Miles studied her for a moment and then held his arms out. "Give her to me. I'll watch her." He offered. Rachel gave him a skeptical look. "You look like Hell, Rach," he commented. "Give her to me and go get some sleep."

"But…" Then she shrugged a little and handed him the baby. "I'll come give her the medicine in a bit," she said.

"Just show me where it is and I'll give it to her," Miles' voice was soft as he brought Charlie close to his chest. The baby started to calm and snuggled into the warmth. "We'll be fine."

Rachel sighed and glared at him. Charlie always responded best to him. She'd been holding her and rocking her for hours and nothing had helped. "Whatever," she waved a hand in frustration and then handed him the medicine from her robe pocket. "Instructions are on the bottle."

Miles nodded but didn't take his eyes from Charlie's. Those blue eyes blinked up at him as she sniffled and let out a whimper. "Night Rach," he said.

Rachel continued to watch them for a moment longer and then fled back up the stairs. She really hated Miles sometimes.

Miles didn't hear her leave. Charlie had stopped crying except for a few gasping sobs. "You're okay, kid. You're okay. I got ya." She blinked at him again and then her eyes fell closed and she pushed her head into his chest. "Yeah, I got ya."

A little over an hour later Rachel crept down the stairs to get her daughter and stopped in shock at the bottom. Charlie and Miles were both sound asleep on the couch. Miles had stretched out and Charlie lay peacefully on his chest. She turned and went back up the stairs, tears streaming down her face.


	32. Bonus

**Bonus Drabbles**

**With or Without You—U2 (4:56)**

**Continuum**

**Matthew**

Matthew swirled the brandy in his glass and stared at the ceiling above him. "You asked me why, once," he said in a soft voice. "I never really answered you, did I?"

"Pardon?" The man beside him startled and turned to look over at his client. "I'm afraid I'm not following you, Mr. Kellogg."

Matthew snorted. "You asked me why I'm accumulating so much and yet not really buying anything with all of the money I've made. I mean beyond this lovely boat I haven't really bought much beyond the necessities, have I?"

"No sir."

"Not to worry, Josh, I'm just drunk and feeling very sorry for myself. See, all this?" He waved an arm expansively to encompass the boat. "I'm doing all of this for a girl. And she hates my guts. Still…one day she's going to need my help and I need the funds to be able to provide it. Pathetic aren't I?"

"That's…it's not my place to judge, Mr. Kellogg," Josh told him evenly. "What matters is: Is she worth it?"

Matthew removed his gaze from the ceiling and stared at his broker for a long moment. "Yes," he finally said. "Even if she hates me for eternity Kiera is worth anything, everything."

**Leave Out All the Rest—Linkin Park (3:20)**

**The Glades**

**Colleen and Carlos**

She couldn't hear what Jim was saying to their suspect through the glass but his stare spoke fluently of his sudden interest in whatever the suspect answered. She had to admit that no matter his quirks Jim Longworth was amazing. Her closure rate had skyrocketed since he'd come to Florida.

It wasn't simply that Jim solved his cases either. His presence seemed to inspire her entire department to be that little bit better. He never seemed to give the other's pep talks or even really notice anyone outside of his little sphere of friends but she never heard him badmouthing anyone either and anymore no one said anything bad about him. Okay, so a lot of her officers made fun of his golf swing but she really couldn't blame them for that.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" A resigned voice asked from beside her.

Colleen turned her head and smirked at Carlos. "You know he is." She shook her head. "He's certainly…"

Carlos let out an amused breath through his nose. "Arrogant? Callous? A pain in my ass?" His eyes flitted to hers. "The best thing that has ever happened to this department?"

Colleen gave a wry smile. "Yes to all of them," she agreed.

Carlos shrugged. "You know Marisol adores him? She doesn't like the odd hours or the three a.m. calls but she says that he's brought life back to me. She says he's making me younger and more like the man she married."

Colleen wasn't exactly sure what to say to that so she shrugged and patted his shoulder. Her gaze returned to the conference room. Jim was getting to his feet and nodding to the officers at the door. "Looks like he's finished up."

"Time to get back to work for us then," Carlos sighed. "Maybe I'll be home for dinner tonight."

Colleen smirked at him. "From the look on Jim's face I really doubt it."

Carlos groaned. "Of course not."


End file.
